Heir of Snakes
by Rida Malghani
Summary: When Voldemort returns after triwizard tournament and world does not believe Harry or Dumbledore, surprises arises when Merliah grace, daughter of Voldemort arrives at Hogwarts to compete in ancient rituals as heir of Slytherin. Her attitude and behavior come as a shock to people. Watch as the golden trio come befriend their worst enemy's possible spy.
1. The hint

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was beginning of the year feast. Dumbledore was enjoying a chat with professor McGonagall. The trio was also laughing at Gryffindor table. It came suddenly as a flash. A jet red light erupted from hall ceiling. The chattering stopped from the entire hall. When it vanished after seconds, Dumbledore stood up among pin drop silence.

'I have an extremely important announcement. Students, this year Hogwarts will be subjected to Heir reconstillating ceremony' Dumbledore said.

A wave of buzzing swept through the hall. As Harry noticed, not everyone was shocked. Some students actually knew about it.

'Many of you might not know what it actually is, so let me explain. As you know Hogwarts was founded by four great people. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuf. Over the years on of the founder's heir has to arrive at school in order to preserve this school. If he does not arrive then the school starts to crumble.'

Again, the whispers started. 'What exactly does he mean by it starts to crumbles?' from Harry's left, Hermione asked.

'Dunno, like it isn't actually made of bricks, so how in the world can it crumble?' Ron replied.

'Be quiet you two', Harry snarled.

True, The teachers were now disciplining their respective houses.  
Dumbledore resumed, 'Now I assume I have to tell you about the procedure. The heir to one of the houses is summoned. If he or she is a student, regular activities continue. But if he or she does not attend school, then we will have to host a special guest this year. In both cases the choice is upon the heir that either he wishes to complete the rituals or let Hogwarts finish.'

'Why would he want Hogwarts to finish', shouted Terry Boot from Ravenclaw table.

'Well mister Boot, the point is the rituals are not very easy, only few people non to history have survived.'

'They die while casting spells?' asked an amazed Seamus Finnegan.

'This does not mean just casting spells, they have to put their soul and heart into it and yes they die while casting spells'. Dumbledore was smiling gravely.

'Then we should get ready to pack our bags', exclaimed George Weasley.

'Don't worry mister Weasley; there are still quite a lot of people actually wanting to lay their lives for their school' Dumbledore declared and George blushed.

'So how do we know who exactly is the heir?' Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuf asked.

'Exactly after a week, a second light will appear, identical to one just flashing right now, and it will give us the answer. Well it's enough for today and I think everybody has finished so please proceed to your dormitories.'

Everybody started leaving. Harry turned towards staff table and saw that Hagrid and Professor Sprout was talking seriously, everyone was having a not so funny chat. Umbridge looked annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

This week was slower than any harry could remember. True not much people in Harry's year would meet eyes with him, but he knew they were talking behind his back. He was tired of muttering, staring and all the constant pointing. He was subjected to almost daily ridiculing of Slytherins. They had named him and Dumbledore insane for warning the world about Voldemorts return. To top it off, Umbridge's lecture were a constant torture. They weren't allowed magic and he had landed himself in detention on the very first day. Typical.

Ron and Hermione did not actually help to improve Harry's mode over the few days. They kept bickering about stupid stuff. Here, Harry admitted that he was tired of school on his very first week. He didn't even look forward to the weekend because somewhere in his small part of brain that was still sane, he knew a homework filled weekend was on its way.

The only thing that could possibly lighten his hopes was that Heir ceremony or whatever you called it. Wouldn't be it exciting to find that actual descendents of owners of Hogwarts lived. It would be cool if it was a Gryffindor this time. He thought only a few times a day, which would it be.

Hermione had predicted that it might be a Ravenclaw. 'See there is a pattern in history. Last time it was Hufflepuf, before that a Slytherin and before that a Gryffindor and the pattern continues. So it is only fitting ', She said at Gryffindor table on Friday lunch.

At last the time had come. The hall was buzzing excitedly at Friday dinner. They all hastily finished dinner and stared continuously at Dumbledore who was taking his time eating. Finally, when he stood up, the hall went unusually quiet.

'Well it is time for me to summon the prophetic light', He said and the Ron shook with excitement next to Harry' but before that-'

The hall sighed. Just get on with it Dumbledore.

'If the heir is from our school, he or she is therefore chosen to compete not to retreat, once chosen you should know that you hold the pride of our school. You shall not show a certain increase in the size of your head and treat others like inferior. You will continue your regular classes for the rest of six months. And if it is someone from outside, then I request you to make them as comfortable. The choice may Now let us begin' Dumbledore said it all in one go. Maybe he knew how much waiting had the students and staff done.

The students held their breath. Even the teachers were staring intently at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore stood still, placed his right hand on his nose, took a deep breath and pointed it straight at the ceiling. Just as before the light came but this time it fell on Dumbledore.

The hall was silent for few seconds and just harry noticed Dumbledore's face was turning graver by each second, the light vanished, leaving Dumbledore as still as a statue.

He took a gaze around the hall and said in a small voice 'this time the heir reconstillating ceremony will be conducted by Heir of …Salazar Slytherin'.

The hall went silent. Not a single Slytherin looked happy, even Draco Malfoy who bragged just about everything. Now under normal circumstances the respective houses would start dancing and cheering and have celebrations all night but now…

Harry felt as someone had yanked the ground from under his feet. He knew full well that the heir of Slytherin was Voldemort. Voldemort at Hogwarts? .No way. Why would he help continue Hogwarts? Harry had only one thought when he looked at the panic stricken faces of fellow students. They would soon be packing trunks for home soon.

'And who would that be professor? Professor McGonagall asked in a timid voice which showed she dreaded the answer she knew.

The students went into further trauma when Dumbledore announced, 'The heir of Slytherin is … Merliah Grace, daughter of Voldemort',


End file.
